Peligro navideño
by Anyuchiha Anderson-Hummel
Summary: Usui piensa declararse de una vez por todas pero el día que lo va a hacer descubre que alguien se le había adelantado y ese alguien no era otro que el nuevo amigo de Misaki Miyagi Sora. Ahora Usui esta preocupado por que a percibido cierta preferencia de Misaki hacia Sora. Que hara Usui para que Misaki rechace a sora y lo acepte a el?


**Peligro navideño**

Disclaimer: Regalo de navidad para...cha cha cha chan chan...**Eri Eri-chan! **

**Feliz navidad y espero te guste tu regalo XD**

* * *

Notas de autor: este fanfci participa en la Actividad del foro "Fanaticos de Maid-sama!" Regalo de navidad para Eri Eri-chan

* * *

Usui piensa declararse de una vez por todas pero el día que lo va a hacer descubre que alguien se le había adelantado y ese alguien no era otro que el nuevo amigo de Misaki Miyagi Sora. Ahora Usui esta preocupado por que a percibido cierta preferencia de Misaki hacia Sora.

Que hara Usui para que Misaki rechace a sora y lo acepte a el? El tiempo es marcado en el reloj y el juego comienza.

La luna estaba brillando en lo alto y la nieve caía provocando un paisaje como de sueño.

Al fondo se escuchaban los villancicos cantados por un coro de niños en la iglesia.

Un lago congelado estaba enfrente. Aun se veían las marcas que habían hecho las decenas de personas que habían patinado en ese lugar pero ahora estaba vacio.

La mayoría estaría en su casa disfrutando de la cena navideña en familia

Solo había una persona en ese lugar, cuyos ojos revelaban lo triste que estaba en ese momento

Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que llevaba un traje negro y miraba la rosa blanca que descansaba en sus piernas.

Aun no entendía como habían terminado las cosas así.

Pensó en como habían cambiado las cosas desde hacia tres semanas cuando _ese _había aparecido en su vida.

_Usui esperaba a que Misaki saliera de su salón pero en cuanto vio con quien estaba apretó los puños _

_De nuevo con el chico nuevo, Miyagi Sora_

_"No se que le ve a ese chico" pensó "no es la gran cosa"_

_Apartando esos pensamientos se acerco a Misaki y la escucho hablar con Sora_

_-…tonces lo que tenemos que incluir en el trabajo es la era edo y la meiji? –preguntaba sora_

_-así es –dijo Misaki pasándole su cuaderno –toma mis apuntes, los necesitaras, yo ya termine el trabajo _

_-en serio?! Es impresionante_

_-no tanto –dijo Misaki _

_-misa-chan –susurro Usui en su oído_

_Misaki sintió un escalofrió y volviéndose hacia el rubio lo golpeo en la mejilla_

_-que se supone que estabas haciendo idiota Usui?! –pero un segundo después se arrepintió_

_-misa-chan no cambia –dijo Usui serio mientras se sobaba la mejilla._

_-lo siento…yo…_

_-wow –dijo sora –Misaki si que sabes golpear –rio_

_Misaki se sonrojo y Usui sintio que los celos lo consumían mas no los expreso en su rostro pero tomo del brazo a Misaki y sin decir nada la jalo ignorando los reclamos de ella_

_Ya cuando estaban en el pasillo la chica al fin se pudo soltar_

_-que te pasa! –grito –porque me trajiste así?!_

_-no me gusta que este cerca de ti_

_-que? De que hablas?_

_-de sora, le gustas_

_-estas loco? El es solo mi amigo…y además…porque estas quejándote! Tu y yo no somos nada así que deja de meterte en mi vida como si tuviéramos algo que ver!_

_La chica se fue corriendo de ahí_

_Usui se quedo helado porque lo que le había dicho a Misaki era verdad. El no tenia nada que ver con ella. No eran novios ni nada parecido y eso no le gustaba para nada. Tenia que arreglar eso de inmediato._

_0000000_

_El chico caminaba mirando una cajita en su mano. Dentro había un pequeño collar con un cristal en forma de gota. _

_Lo metió a su bolsillo y siguió caminando rápidamente, ya faltaba poco para que Misaki saliera del maid latte y quería darle el collar en ese momento_

_Llego justo a tiempo, Misaki iba saliendo por la puerta. _

_Iba a salir pero entonces se dio cuenta por primera vez que Misaki no era la única que esta en ese lugar._

_Recargado en la pared estaba sora_

_-Misaki –lo llamo _

_-ahh sora, hola_

_-hola…hay algo que…quiero decirte –se veía nervioso y a Usui no le gusto eso._

_-dime –Misaki lo miro..._

_-yo…tu a mi…tu…megustasmuchoquieresserminovia?_

_Usui lo miro algo extrañado pues no le había entendido y por la expresión de Misaki ella tampoco._

_-perdon sora pero no te entendí…_

_El chico suspiro y dijo _

_-me gustas…quieres ser mi novia?_

_Usui sintio un fuerte estremecimiento al escuchar eso porque se había dado cuenta del cariño que Misaki le tenia a Sora._

_Miro a Misaki nervioso pero esta no respondia, estaba sorprendida_

_-Sora…yo…_

_-no tienes que decir nada hoy –dijo Sora –pero puedes decírmelo en el baile de navidad…esperare tu respuesta –le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo _

_Usui vio como Misaki se llevaba una mano a la mejilla y se sonrojaba y eso fue un gran golpe contra sus sentimientos. _

_Se guardo la cajita y antes de que Misaki saliera se fue._

_0000000_

_-Ayuzawa, que haces? –Misaki, que revisaba unos papeles, se tenso pero en cuanto vio a Usui se relajo _

_-ahh eres solo tu –dijo y continuo leyendo_

_Esto fue un golpe duro para Usui quien la miro ofendido y salió de la sala sin decirle una sola palabra_

_Cuando Misaki escucho la puerta cerrarse alzo la vista sorprendida y se mordió el interior de la mejilla un tanto preocupada._

_0000000_

_Usui comía un plato de onigiris cuando vio a Misaki dirigirse a donde el estaba _

_Usui tomo su mochila y antes de que Misaki llegara hacia el se fue de ahí._

_Misaki lo vio alejarse de ella mientras se preguntaba que le pasaba._

_Usui se detuvo al poco rato y la miro de lejos _

_La chica estaba conversando con Sakura, suspiro. Desde aquella noche que había oído la declaración de sora se había alejado de Misaki por dos razones, la primera era que estaba preocupado por la respuesta que Misaki le daría a sora en el baile y la segunda era que estaba molesto con la chica por la reacción que había tenido cuando se le declararon._

_Desde entonces había querido olvidarla pero cada vez que veía a la chica se acordaba y se molestaba de nuevo._

_La miro por ultima vez y camino lejos de ella._

_0000000_

_-Usui, que haces aquí? –le pregunto Sora al rubio quien estaba en un parque en los columpios_

_El rubio lo miro serio _

_-no te importa –dijo _

_-wow…normalmente eres mas amable –dijo sora –yo se porque estas así, te gusta Misaki y se que estas celoso de mi._

_-largate _

_-bien, adiós –salió de ahí_

_-un chico interesante –escucho una voz y se volvió rápidamente encontrándose con una joven de cabello rosa viejo y ojos azules muy linda_

_-no tanto –dijo el rubio_

_-no te cae bien?_

_-no…lo conoces?_

_-es mi ex-novio –dijo ella –por cierto, soy Rinskei Miari y tu eres…_

_-Usui Takumi…entonces sora es tu ex–novio?_

_-si –dijo ella –el termino conmigo cuando se mudo a Tokio_

_-y porque?_

_-dijo que las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan, por lo visto tu lo conoces…de que?_

_-va en la misa escuela que yo_

_-y por lo visto esta enamorado de la misma chica que tu no es así?_

_-como lo supiste?_

_-solo lo sospechaba…a ella le interesa?_

_-no lo se…_

_-dime, en que escuela van los dos? _

_-seika…_

_-ahh…que te parece si nos aliamos para impedir que estén juntos?_

_-no me gustan esas cosas –dijo Usui _

_-deberias, después de todo no haremos nada malo…pero esta bien…entiendo que no quieras –dijo –pero al menos dejame ir contigo al baile que organizan por navidad_

_-como sabes que hacen un bailen?_

_-en todas las escuelas lo hacen…si me invitas podria encontrarme de nuevo con sora_

_-esta bien –dijo Usui –pero nada mas_

_-bien –de su bolsa saco una libretita y una pluma y apunto algo ahí –este es mi numero y mi dirección, llamame mañana, bien…me voy –la chica le sonrió y se fue_

_Usui se le quedo viendo_

_No parecía mala,solo una chica dolida porque su novio la dejo_

_-espero que sea una buena idea –susurro mientras veía la luna_

_0000000_

_Usui miro por ultima vez el traje que llevaba y después vio el reloj. Ya casi era hora de pasar por Miari e ir al baile_

_Estaba muy nervioso. No sabia que haría si Misaki le decia que si a Sora._

_-al mal paso darle prisa –pensó y se dirigio a la puerta pero cuando paso por una pequeña mesita vio la cajita _

_La vio un rato mas y después se dirigio a la puerta mientras se metia la cajita en el bolsillo del pantalón_

_0000000_

_En cuanto puso un pie en el gimnasio de la escuela sintio las miradas de todos sobre Miari y el._

_Todos se preguntaban si eran novios y por supuesto quien era esa chica_

_-wow…esa chica es linda –dijo Hinata quien estaba a lado de Misaki, sora estaba detrás de ellos mirando, como todos a la pareja –la conoces Misaki?_

_-no –dijo la kaichou –nunca la había visto_

_-Miari –dijo Sora en voz baja pero Hinata lo escucho_

_-ahh tu la conoces?_

_-es una chica que conocí en Kioto –dijo _

_-ahh.._

_Entonces la pareja se les acerco a saludar_

_-hola Ayuzawa –dijo Usui mirándola_

_-Usui…-dijo ella_

_-les presento a Rinskei Miari –dijo _

_-hola –saludo la chica a Misaki y Hinata y después miro a sora –hola sora_

_-hola Miari, que sorpresa, no sabia que estabas en Tokio_

_-acabo de llegar –dijo ella _

_-ahh…_

_El baile empezó y todo transcurrió bien_

_Usui estuvo vigilando en todo momento a Misaki pero nunca hizo amago de acercarse a Sora_

_Pero ya casi al final de la velada Sora se acerco a Misaki y le dijo algo que ni Miari ni Usui pudieron escuchar pero si vieron como la chica asentía y salía del salón con sora_

_Tras una mirada ambos los siguieron _

_-hacia donde fueron? –dijo Miari cuando los vio _

_-no lo se –dijo Usui, en su mano llevaba la cajita negra_

_Los buscaron y diez minutos mas tarde los encontraron en uno de los salones_

_Pero en cuanto Usui los vio sintio como si una cubeta de agua fría le cayera encima pues ambos se estaban besando y la reacción de Miari no fue muy diferente_

_Usui dejo caer la cajita lo que llamo la atención de los otros dos_

_Usui cerro la puerta corrediza y se alejo del lugar_

_Miari lo siguió sin decir nada. Ella sabia perfectamente lo que Usui sentia _

_-Usui-kun –lo llamo antes de que el rubio saliera del edificio –gracias por todo –le sonrió _

_-igual a ti Miari, suerte…_

_Usui salió sin mirar atrás._

_Sus ojos le escocían…el nunca lloraba pero ahora quería hacerlo…había sido un golpe tan fuerte verlos de esa manera._

_Cuando menos se dio cuenta se detuvo en un pequeño lago congelado el cual reconoció enseguida_

_Al inicio del invierno le había preguntado a Misaki si sabia patinar y esta lo había negado_

_Así que se propuso enseñarle y lo llevo hasta esa pista. Al inicio Misaki no podía estar mas de diez minutos parada pero después las cosas cambiaron y Misaki mejoro mucho, no era una experta pero si lo hacia mejor_

Y así era como había llegado a ese momento en el que el lago estaba vacio porque era nochebuena, seguramente las parejas estaban en citas o cenando.

Miro su reloj 11:50 pm. Diez minutos para navidad.

Pensó en como iban a pasar Misaki y Sora esa navidad y eso solo hizo que su pecho doliera mas.

De pronto se le vino a la mente una canción que había oído hacia mucho, aunque la letra estaba en español la entendía perfectamente

_Hoy estoy buscando_

_la mejor manera de decirte adiós_

_y al mirarte siento que el dolor despierta_

_en mi corazón._

_Hoy mis ojos miran como tantas veces_

_este otoño gris._

_Hoy te estoy pidiendo_

_que a pesar de todo seas feliz._

Llegará ese día en que mi tiempo

_sea solo para ti._

_Llegará ese día en que mi canto_

_sea un canto feliz._

_Cuando me haya ido,_

_recuerda que hay alguien que piensa en ti._

_Cuando muera el día,_

_recuerda que hay alguien que vive por ti._

Cuando en la mañana

_el sol te despierte, recuérdame_

_y si estás cansada de sentirte sola,_

_piénsame._

Cuando me haya ido,

_recuerda que hay alguien que piensa en ti._

_Cuando muera el día,_

_recuerda que hay alguien que vive por ti._

Hoy estoy buscando

_la mejor manera de decirte adiós_

_y al mirarte siento_

_que el dolor despierta en mi corazón._

Suspiro al terminar la canción.

-es una hermosa canción –escucho que decían, se volvió y vio a Misaki –no se muy bien que significa pero esta hermosa

-que haces aquí? –dijo Usui viéndola

-este es un lindo lugar –dijo Misaki –hace mucho que no practicamos

-no –dijo Usui

Entonces Misaki saco de una bolsa que Usui no había notado dos pares de patines y le tendio unos a Usui

-patinamos?

Usui asintió y ambos se pusieron los patines

Misaki saco también una pequeña radio y puso una canción

Después tomo a Usui de la mano y lo llevo al lago entonces empezó a reproducirse

_The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains_

_[Las líneas de energía se van  
Y estoy completamente sola  
No me importa en absoluto  
No responder mi teléfono  
Todos los juegos que jugaste  
Las promesas que hiciste  
No terminaste lo que empezaste  
Sigue estando en la oscuridad]_

_Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me_

_[Estaba ciega  
No pude ver  
Cuando eramos tu y yo]_

_Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright_

_[Sopla las velas  
Sera una noche a solas  
Estoy empezando a ver la luz  
Sopla las velas  
Sera una noche a solas  
Pero creo que voy a estar bien]_

Been black and blue before  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback's such a waste  
You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face

_[Negro y azul fue antes  
No hay necesidad de explicar  
Yo no soy la cansada  
De la reproducción de este tipo de residuos  
Eres invisible  
Invisible para mi  
Mi deseo se esta haciendo realidad  
Borrar tu cara de mi mente]_

_Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me_

[Estaba ciega  
No pude ver  
Cuando eramos tu y yo]

_Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright_

_[Sopla las velas  
Sera una noche a solas  
Estoy empezando a ver la luz  
Sopla las velas  
Sera una noche a solas  
Pero creo que voy a estar bien]_

One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but "you're sorrys"  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me

_[Un día  
Te despertaras  
Con nada más que un "Lo siento"  
Y algún día  
Va a volver  
Todo lo que me diste]_

_Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright_

_[Sopla las velas  
Sera una noche a solas  
Estoy empezando a ver la luz  
Sopla las velas  
Sera una noche a solas  
Pero creo que voy a estar bien]_

Patinaron como profesionales y cuando terminaron Usui le pregunto

-porque haces esto Misaki?

Misaki lo miro

-no soy buena expresando mis sentimientos Usui pero…lo intentare y solo lo dire una vez –suspiro y lo miro –me gustas

Usui la miro sorprendido

-crei que tu y sora…es decir, se estaban besando

-Sora me pidio que fuera su novia pero el aun esta enamorado de Miari y el fue el que me beso a mi

Usui le sonrió

-entonces…-empezó a buscar la cajita pero ya no estaba ahí

-buscabas esto? –le mostro la cajita –lo dejaste tirado en el salón

El chico le sonrió y tomo la cajita, la abrió y la hizo que se volviera

Después se lo puso

-te amo, Ayuzawa –la beso en los labios

La chica sonrió, a lo lejos escucharon las campanadas de la iglesia y sonrieron

-feliz navidad Misaki

-feliz navidad usu…Takumi –le tendio una caja Usui la abrió y vio una bufanda

Sonrió y se la puso, después volvió a cerrar

Se volvieron a besar y después volvieron juntos

* * *

Au: la primera canción es balada para una despedida de jose luis perales y la segunda se llama candles, no se de quien sea originalmente pero la cantan en glee y de hay la tome XP si quieren ver el video les advierto que contiene chico x chico.

Ahh…lo siento si no te gusta Eri pero fue lo que se me ocurrió XD

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**


End file.
